ABC stories
by Yakall
Summary: Drabbles for each character. Before the series, during the series, and after the series.
1. A: Aaron & Agad

So I didn't realize what I'm getting my self into. There are 54 characters in the thing (read description). Ya I got my work cut out for me.

A's:

Aaron Stone.

I don't own fablehaven

There Aaron was at age 20 about to get his first plane. It was a gorgeous WACO by-plane he had wanted since he was a little child.

He wanted to become a pilot just like his Dad had. He had taken all the necessary classes and licenses. He had practiced on his Dad's old stunt plane. Now he was getting one of his very own.

Everyone had told him to get a different job than being a pilot but it was Aaron's passion so he pursued his dream.

His old man always told him to do what he does best. Aaron wasn't meat to be a doctor or an engineer or a assistant he was meant to fly up high.

So there he was turning the key to start up the engine. It started accelerating down the launch pad and it took air.

The plane cut through the air like no ones business. It was one of the smoothest rides he had ever taken.

So there he was in the air feeling the rush of excitement he always got in the air. It was a day he would remember for the rest of his life. The day he got his own plane.

Agad.

If Archadius had done it then Agad could too. He was trying to become a true wizard. He was tired of having the humans be so harassed by the dragons. He needed to become a wizard to insure he could help with this.

Agad could change into his human avatar like any other dragon could but becoming a true wizard was different. He was going to forever go against his dragon self and be human forever.

The change was strange. It was as if bubbles were rippling through him in every direction. They were clashing with each other as if battling over something.

Then the sensation was over. He felt weak and collapsed to the floor. He got up and tried to change into his dragon form. It didn't work.

After three tries of doing it he had finally accomplished it. Now he could do the things he wanted.

A little seed of doubt in the back of his mind asked him if it was worth giving up his dragon part. Deep down he knew it was worth it and that he could do good.

He set of to do his work.


	2. B: Bahaumut Berrigan Bracken Broadhoof

B's:

Bahumat.

I don't own fablehaven

Knots. Bahumat had a raging hatred for knots. Those stupid humans had tied him up with knots. Stuck there forever.

But then his lively pupil Muriel was freeing him. For every knot one of the nips became big size.

The knots were coming undone and they were beating the puny humans again. It was a sweet and delicious moment for him.

But then he was free. Oh it felt so good.

That's when the girl came back. She had an army of fairies with her. Those fairies and the girl put them back. The knots he hated with all of his soul were back after only having a glimpse of freedom. And worse he was stuck with Muriel who was being the most annoying person to be tied too with.

There he lay sitting in the hill side with knots and knots. One day he would get his revenge. But that day was not today.

Berrigan.

Camira, she was dead now. Berrigan was thinking about her. How could she have been working with the society? She had been such a wonderful sister. Now she was gone and betrayed all that he believed in.

He began to remember a time when they were just little kids playing rock-paper-scissors.

Berrigan had just beat Camira in Rock-paper-scissors for the twentieth time. Camira was younger than he was and she cried a lot. Now was one of those times were she tried to stop her self from crying but she couldn't. "Why do you always beat me! I suck cant even play this game right!" She sobbed. He went over to her and held her in a warm brotherly hug.

She stopped sniffling and looked up at him with those big eyes of hers. "You do not suck your just having a little bad luck" he said.

"More like a lot of it".

"Hey don't give me that face". Berrigan proceeded to mercilessly tickle her. She was screaming for him to stop and was giggling uncontrollably. He finally stop and she tackled him and returned the favor.

This was the sister he knew not the one that that was a traitor to the preserve and herself.

Bracken.

Apple-picking was a favorite past time of Brackens. He would pick apples with his sisters underneath an autumn sun.

He climbed up the tree to get the apples from the very top.

He picked one and tossed it down to Tylie. She was the only one these days that would still pick apples. The others simply didn't have time for it.

He plucked off another bright red apple. They had to get their apples from Warth this time since the ones on the Fairy Kingdom weren't quite ready yet.

Bracken got all the apples from this tree and went to the next. Apples kept on being tossed down.

Eventually they decided to have a contest to see who could get the most apples. Bracken had to wait 1 minute before he began, to make it fair. Bracken was a lot bigger and could reach up high.

In the end however Tylie came out winning with 3 more apples then Bracken got.

They went home to make some delicious apple pie.

Broadhoof.

He couldn't believe that Patton Burgess. How did he defeat me a meer human? Broadhoof thought angrily. His pride was damaged more than anyone who had lost. He was going to be an outcast forever.

He was Broadhoof the centaur! If it wasn't for that boy or Patton none of this would have happened.

It was a cheap move breaking his leg. It had hurt more than anything had before. After all that Patton had done for the centaurs Broadhoof was mad. He would make it up one day and show them all that he was the best centaur. He could not live with being spared by a human in a duel. No this was shameful.

Every centaur duel against something else they had won. He was the first. The first major failure. His spirits were down and he was defeated.


	3. C: camarat Camira celebrant cloudwing co

C's:

Camarat.

I don't own fablehaven

Camarat was soaring through the air with his half-brother Agad riding. Camarat hadn't been outside of Wrymroost in a very long time. He was the gatekeeper there.

Now here he was again assisting the Sorenson's and their allies.

Since Agad was a true wizard he could no longer turn into a dragon. He shot through the air hoping to get there as fast as possible.

Camarat was still amazed at how many dragons had come. He would have thought none would want to help the humans. Then he realized that they, like he wanted to get outside and help re-prison the demons.

Then they were there at shoreless isle.

Camira.

A poisonous tongue. That's what Camira's brother Berrigan always said. She always had a way with words.

The new comers looked like a decent bunch except for the fact that they were trying to get the artifact. She could not let that happen. Her duty as care taker was to protect it and she was assigned to make sure the knights of the dawn didn't give it. Obsidian Waste was hers.

So she greeted these new comers with that silver tongue.

Celebrant.

Celebrant was ashamed. He had let his mate and kids die, except for the fairy dragon. How disgraceful.

Dragons were enemies with creatures of light. Now his son, his only surviving son from that litter was raised by fairies.

He had potential though. His scales were the same as Celebrant's, the best of the best.

After he had helped the humans Celebrant was no longer willing to give him a chance.

Cloudwing.

The soul of Grunhold was gone. Cloudwing knew it had to be the humans who ran the place. Except they should have no way to do so.

He was sent with the group to go and investigate, as per his decision.

Of course they denied it though. They did have a point that they could not get it. In fact there should have been no way to get it. But they were guilty every one of them were one way or another.

He would find out who did it. He had to. The soul of grunhold was the centaurs most prized possession and he would do anything to get it back.

Coulter.

Coulter was alone at the fablehaven main house for the first time since coming there.

He heard a very loud sound. He rushed to see what had happened. Right in front of him was a demon. Big and lumpy holding some of the artifacts.

It growled and started destroying the house. Coulter didn't know what to do.

He heard a large something behind him and watched as one of the pillars came smashing towards him.

Then everything went black.


	4. D: Dale & Dougan

D's:

Dale.

I don't own fablehaven

Dale was confused. His brother had come home and then went missing for a few days. He was then found wandering at his cabin except Warren was different. He had gone albino and had a mindless look in his now slivery hazel eyes.

He wouldn't talk, he wouldn't do things by himself unless guided, Warren was not the same.

Dale vowed that he would do whatever he could to figure out his brother's predicament. He would never stop searching until everything was fixed. He didn't know how long that would take or even if it was actually possible but Dale was gonna try because Warren would do the exact same thing for him.

Doren.

The ball zipped across the Doren's side of the court and he swung his racket in a wide arc swinging the ball over the net and nearly out of bounds.

"You're losing your touch old man!" Newel taunted.

"What does that make you?" Doren shouted back.

"Enough chit chat we got a game going"

While they were talking Doren had let the ball bounce twice and the score was now 15-love Newel.

Doren served the ball to the very end of the court and Newel ran backwards to intercept it. He backhanded it back to Doren where it came close up to the net and Doren volleyed it. It was strong and went soaring high to which Newel made an overhand shot.

It went to far and now the score was 15-15.

The game kept on going for another hour before Newel finally won due to a cheesy shot.

Taunts were traded back and forth while Doren demanded a rematch. Newel declined and then went of to go trade Seth some batteries.

Dougan.

Dougan had some bad news he needed to tell, but first he started singing happy birthday with the rest of the group.

Kendra looked surprised. She told them that her birthday was a month away. Seth added in the that's what he said.

He was now ready to share the awful news. "The Sphinx really is a traitor. I'm sorry Warren when I lied to you, I thought it was a secret worth protecting."

He proceeded to tell them how the lieutenants confronted the Sphinx.

The Sphinx was playing both sides and that was bad news. Now more then ever was time to find the artificers and keep them safe.


	5. E: Elise & Ephira

E's:

Elise.

I don't own fablehaven

Elise was currently on Kendra watching duty. She saw Kendra exit the house and make her way down the street.

Elise followed casually not calling any attention to herself.

Kendra slid a letter into the mailbox. As mandatory she had to go through the siblings mail that was to anyone, that wasn't their grandparents.

She saw the letter was addressed to a T. Baker. As she opened up the letter and read its contents.

Elise was surprised Kendra was divulging all off their secrets to some outside source. This was not the Kendra Elise knew.

She kept the letter and contacted Warren telling him about her findings. Things were getting very strange. If Kendra couldn't be trusted who could.

Ephira.

Ephira was crushed and devastated. She had given up her immortality for Marshal Burgess only to be betrayed.

She became bitter. She needed to become a hamadryad again. Nothing else was more important.

Ephira had to get back the life she had. If it wasn't for that stupid man she fell in love with she would be fine and happy playing among the trees.

She visited Muriel who told her how to help. All she had to do was go to Kurisock the demon.

He told her to burn a tree and save the last seed. That was it all it took was that. Ephira was thrilled.

She did as she was asked and Kurisock bonded her to it. She wasn't a Hamadryad she was mad. She took her anger out on the old mansion and killed everyone there except Patton who managed to get away.

She dwelled in the house only going out on festival nights.


End file.
